eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5826 (10 December 2018)
Plot Kim practices for the choir meanwhile Ollie returns to the Vic and all the staff dress up as elves. Alfie sorts out a rota for everyone, as the house is getting to packed, Jean isn't to pleased. Stuart dresses up as Santa for the kids of Walford which angers Tina as he is wearing Mick's costume. Alfie chases Hayley around the Square and tries to soften her up - it doesn't work. Tiffany tries to persuade Bernadette to come and meet Evie with her, but Bernadette refuses. Linda lets off her guard and Shirley catches her crying and says that she needs to up her game and that Stuart can't catch her like this. Ian gets a latté machine delivered to the Café only Ian isn't there, Alfie is and he takes the package and tries to flog it to Martin in the Laundrette. Louise begs Keanu to take her for another driving lesson. Martin tries to sweeten Stacey up but she knows he is up to something and he tells that he has giving Kat, Alfie and the kids there room, she isn't happy about it but she isn't exactly not happy either. The choir group gather together in the Community centre as today they are choosing the solo artists for there concert. Billy mocks Adam for not having a go, Honey is well up for it though. Ian persuades Jean to have a go and she eventually agrees. Keanu eventually gives Louise a driving lesson and Louise catches Tiffany and Keegan talking in the Square, she's left confused. Kim sings a pop version of a Christmas song at the choir, everyone finds it very amusing apart from the tutor of the group. Later on, Tiffany meets Evie in McKlunky's alone, Evie tells her that she's got another 'job' for her the following day. Linda and Stuart sit down and have a drink in the sitting room of the Vic, and they talk about when they were kids, Linda brings up that she asked him out when they were kids and they end up kissing, Linda panics and runs away. Credits Main cast *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon *Gillian Wright as Jean Slater *Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *James Bye as Martin Fowler *Shona McGarty as Whitney Dean *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *Tony Clay as Callum 'Halfway' Highway *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler *Jasmine Armfield as Bex Fowler *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Davood Ghadami as Kush Kazemi Guest cast *Stephen Rahman-Hughes as Adam Bateman *Sophie Capasso as Evie Steele *Julia Hills as Morag Morgan *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Ben Goddard as Choir Pianist Notes *Cherry Slater played by an unknown actor/actress appears in this episode but is not credited on-screen due to her age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Alfie gets a reality check. Linda feels the pressure. Tiffany digs herself deeper into a hole. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes